Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-luminescent display. Compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display does not require a backlight and hence is lighter and thinner. In addition, the OLED display is more and more applied in various high-performance display fields due to the advantages of high brightness, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high response speed, wide service temperature range, etc.
However, an OLED display panel is a core component of the conventional OLED display and formed by encapsulating an OLED array substrate and a package substrate. The OLED array substrate includes a plurality of OLED elements. But the luminous efficiency of the OLED elements cannot reach 100%, namely electric energy injected into the OLED elements cannot be completely converted into optical energy, and most electric energy is converted into the optical energy. Therefore, after long-term operation of the OLED elements, a large amount of produced heat will be gathered on the OLED elements, which may damage the OLED elements and hence can result in abnormal display of the OLED display.
In the currently common heat-conducting means, for instance, heat-conducting glue and a heat-conducting backplane are disposed on a lower surface of an OLED display panel (namely a lower surface of the OLED array substrate). But in this heat-conducting means, the heat produced by the OLED elements can be transferred to the lower surface of the OLED array substrate only by running through a plurality of layer structures of the OLED array substrate. Therefore, the heat produced by the OLED elements cannot be rapidly and effectively conducted.